4Minute - HuH
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' HuHright|200px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Mini Álbum:' Hit Your Heart *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Mayo-2010 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment 'Romanización' Hm Hm Volume up The moment you've all been waiting for Attention everybody in this corner from the Cube Ha ha show me Say humph (huh huh, huh huh) Say humph (huh huh, huh huh) Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh) nan nae mamdaelo nae meosdaelo hae (huh huh, huh huh) naega TVe naogo sipda hamyeon (wae? wae?) jomdeo yeppeojigo sipda hamyeon (wae? wae?) modu da an doendagoman malhae What you do usgiji ma naneun nae mamdaelo (uh huh, uh huh) nae saenggagbodan (nae saenggagbodan) jakku gateun geol balae (ttoggateun geosman balae) modu da naegeseo gateun moseubman balae Plz leave me Baby you are kidding me! huh huh huh huh huh huh huh I wanna be on magazine modu mamdaelo in ma scene chingaling chingaling chingaling hai work it work it work it out ileon jeoleon maldeul da ijeobeolyeo (huh huh huh huh) da gateun kkum jiwobeolyeo (huh huh huh huh) Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh) nan nae mamdaelo nae meosdaelo hae nuguboda naega naega I'm on the top igeos jeogeos jakku tto sikiji ma huh huh huh huh nal bakkulyeogo haji ma huh huh huh huh huh Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh) nan nae mamdaelo nae meosdaelo hae nuguboda naega naega I'm on the top naega jjalbeun chimaleul ibeumyeon (no oh, no oh) meolil jjalbge jaleugo sipda hamyeon (no oh, no oh) modu da isanghadago malhae What you do usgiji ma naneun nae mamdaelo (uh huh, uh huh) nae moseubbodan (nae moseubbodan) jakku daleun geol balae (je meosdaelodeul malhae) modu da maeumdaelo naleul bakkulyeogo hae Plz leave me Baby you are kidding me! huh huh huh huh huh huh huh I am gonna be famous ijebuteon dangdanghan Ladies chingaling chingaling chingaling hai work it work it work it out ileon jeoleon maldeul da ijeobeolyeo (huh huh huh huh) da gateun kkum jiwobeolyeo (huh huh huh huh) Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh) nan nae mamdaelo nae meosdaelo hae nuguboda naega naega I'm on the top Yo! Keep it ma way U can't touch us nal kkeokkeulyeo hadaga neon dachyeo Real musiceulo mujanghan Young ladies sunjinhan pyojeongeun neol wihan Ma fake skill Oh, oh beolsseo sumeobeolyeossni deo kkogkkog sumeola meolikalag boilla ileon nal gamdanghal su issgessni huh? ajig boyeojulge sandeomiya huh! ileon jeoleon maldeul da ijeobeolyeo (huh huh huh huh) da gateun kkum jiwobeolyeo (huh huh huh huh) Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh) nan nae mamdaelo nae meosdaelo hae nuguboda naega naega I'm on the top igeos jeogeos jakku tto sikiji ma huh huh huh huh nal bakkulyeogo hajima huh huh huh huh huh Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh) nan nae mamdaelo nae meosdaelo hae nuguboda naega naega I'm on the top 'Español' Hm Hm Sube el Volumen El momento que todos han estado esperando Atención todos! En esta esquina desde Cube Haha! Muéstrame! Dí Hum ( Huh-Huh Huh-Huh) Dí Hum ( Huh-Huh Huh-Huh) Dí Hum! (Hum) Dí Hum! (Hum) Hago lo que quiero y lo que quiero lo hago a mi manera (Huh-Huh Huh-Huh ) Cada vez que quiero salir en la Tv (¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?) Cada vez que quiero estar linda (¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?) Todos me dicen que no puedo hacerlo No me hagas reir, Yo hago lo que quiera! (uh huh, uh huh) Aparte de mis pensamientos (aparte de mis pensamientos) Ellos siguen esperando lo mismo (esperando lo mismo) Todos quieren la misma imagen Por favor déjenme! Nene estás bromeando conmigo Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh! Quiero estar en las revistas todo a mi manera, en mi lugar Chiuring, Chiuring, Chiuring Hai Trabaja, Trabaja, Trabájalo! Olvida todas esas palabra de allá y de acá (Huh-Huh Huh-Huh) Borra todos aquellos sueños iguales (Huh-Huh Huh-Huh) Dí Hum! (Hum) Dí Hum! (Hum) Hago lo que quiero y lo que quiero lo hago a mi manera Más que los demás Soy Yo, Soy Yo Estoy En La Cima No me ordenes de nuevo que haga esto y aquello (Huh-Huh Huh-Huh) No trates de cambiarme (Huh-Huh Huh-Huh) Dí Hum! (Hum) Dí Hum! (Hum) Hago lo que quiero y lo que quiero lo hago a mi manera Más que los demás Soy Yo, Soy Yo Estoy En La Cima Cuando uso mini faldas (No Oh No Oh) Cuando quiero tener el pelo corto (No Oh No Oh) Todos dicen que soy rara, ¿Qué vas a hacer? No me hagas reir, Yo hago lo que quiera! (uh huh, uh huh) Más allá de mi propia imagen (de mi propia imagen) Ellos siguen esperando algo más (ellos dicen lo que quieren) Todos quieren cambiarme a como ellos quieren Por favor déjenme! Nene estás bromeando conmigo Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh Huh! Voy a ser famosa Desde ahora seré una mujer fuerte Chiuring, Chiuring, Chiuring Hai Trabaja, Trabaja, Trabájalo! Olvida todas esas palabra de allá y de acá (Huh-Huh Huh-Huh) Borra todos aquellos sueños iguales (Huh-Huh Huh-Huh) Dí Hum! (Hum) Dí Hum! (Hum) Hago lo que quiero y lo que quiero lo hago a mi manera Más que los demás Soy Yo, Soy Yo Estoy En La Cima Yo! Mántenlo a mi manera, no puedes tocarnos Te lastimarás si intentas herirnos Señoritas armadas con música real Las inocentes expresiones faciales son mis falsas habilidades que uso para ti Oh Oh! ¿Ya estás escondido? Escóndete más soy capaz de ver tu cabello ¿Serás capaz de manejarme huh? Ha! Aún tengo que mostrarte todo huh Olvida todas esas palabra de allá y de acá (Huh-Huh Huh-Huh) Borra todos aquellos sueños iguales (Huh-Huh Huh-Huh) Dí Hum! (Hum) Dí Hum! (Hum) Hago lo que quiero y lo que quiero lo hago a mi manera Más que los demás Soy Yo, Soy Yo Estoy En La Cima No me ordenes de nuevo que haga esto y aquello (Huh-Huh Huh-Huh) No trates de cambiarme (Huh-Huh Huh-Huh) Dí Hum! (Hum) Dí Hum! (Hum) Hago lo que quiero y lo que quiero lo hago a mi manera Más que los demás Soy Yo, Soy Yo Estoy En La Cima 'Hangul' Hm Hm Volume up The moment you've all been waiting for Attention everybody in this corner from the Cube Ha ha show me Say humph (huh huh, huh huh) Say humph (huh huh, huh huh) Say humph (huh) Say humph (huh) 난 내맘대로 내멋대로해 (huh huh, huh huh) 내가 T.V에 나오고 싶다하면 (왜에?왜에?) 좀더 예뻐지고 싶다하면 (왜에?왜에?) 모두다 안된다고만 말해 what you do 웃기지마 나는 내맘대로 (uh huh, uh huh) 내 생각 보단 (내 생각 보단) 자꾸 같은걸 바래 (똑같은것만 바래) 모두다 내게서 같은모습만 바래 plz leave me Baby you are kidding me! huh huh huh huh huh huh huh I wanna be/on magazine 모두 맘대로 in ma scene Chingaling chingaling chingaling hai Work it work it work it out 이런저런 말들 다 잊어버려 (huh huh huh huh) 다 같은 꿈 지워버려 (huh huh huh huh) Say humph! (huh) Say humph! (huh) 난 내맘대로 내멋대로해 누구보다 내가내가 (i’m on the top) 이것저것 자꾸 또 시키지마 (huh huh huh huh) 날 바꾸려고 하지마 (huh huh huh huh) Say humph!(huh) say humph!(huh) 난 내맘대로 내멋대로해 누구보다 내가내가 (i’m on the top) 내가 짧은 치마를 입으면 (no,oh no,oh) 머릴 짧게 자르고 싶다하면 (no,oh no,oh) 모두다 이상하다고 말해 what you do 웃기지마 나는 내맘대로 (uh huh, uh huh) 내 모습 보단 (내 모습 보단) 자꾸 다른걸 바래 (제 멋대로들 말해) 모두다 마음대로 나를 바꾸려고해 plz leave me Baby you are kidding me! (huh huh huh huh huh huh huh) I am gonna be famous 이제부턴 당당한 ladies Chingaling chingaling chingaling hai Work it work it work it out) 이런저런 말들 다 잊어버려 (huh huh huh huh) 다 같은 꿈 지워버려 (huh huh huh huh) Say humph ! (huh) Say humph ! (huh) 난 내맘대로 내멋대로해 누구보다 내가내가 (i’m on the top) Yo Keep it ma way u can’t touch us 날 꺾으려 하다가 넌 다쳐 real music으로 무장한 young ladies 순진한 표정은 널 위한 ma fake skill oh,oh 벌써 숨어버렸니 더 꼭꼭 숨어라 머리카락 보일라 이런 날 감당 할 수 있겠니 huh? 아직 보여줄게 산더미야 huh! 이런저런 말들 다 잊어버려 (huh huh huh huh) 다 같은 꿈 지워버려 (huh huh huh huh) Say humph! (huh) Say humph! (huh) 난 내맘대로 내멋대로해 누구보다 내가내가 (i’m on the top) 이것저것 자꾸 또 시키지마 (huh huh huh huh) 날 바꾸려고 하지마 (huh huh huh huh) Say humph!(huh) say humph!(huh) 난 내맘대로 내멋대로해 누구보다 내가내가 (i’m on the top) 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop